


Looking Glass

by dunebug (jostlespack)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Inner Dialogue, POV Nathan Prescott, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostlespack/pseuds/dunebug
Summary: The court date is drawing near for Nathan Prescott. Since that awful day back in October, everything has been a one way street.What would the jury say? How can he even face them? And his father? He can see it all before him, the beginning of the end.But nothing could prepare him for this...A twist of fate? A dream? A bad trip? Who cares, somehow he's back there - back in that bathroom.Can he fix what he did?Can he save Chloe Price?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Looking Glass

“Prescott, Nathan.” A pair of nicotine-stained hands rifled through the document.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

“Work with me, Mr. Prescott. I’m nothing if not good at what I do," he licked his finger before turning the page. "Your father said this should be snappy, so I’ll lay it out for you.”

He was the best that money could buy, or so he advertised. But hey, he knew dad, and ol’ daddy-o knew the horses to bet on. And, well, money _did_ buy.

A bright light buzzed overhead, casting hard shadows on the figures below. Metal screeched across the floor as the man pulled up a chair.

"I’m going to need you to walk me through exactly what happened.”

Nathan sat hunched over, locked in a brooding stare with the floor, “you want me to tell you... Everything?” He glared up through a pair of bloodshot eyes, he’d not long broken a vessel in the left one. They were heavy and dark, the red swirl encompassing the striking blue.

The man smiled, “the whole story, Mr. Prescott.”

“It’s true, you know,” said Nathan, “what they say about life flashing before your eyes. Those last moments. Somehow you just know - you know they’re the last.”

He remembered the bathroom bathed in cold light, time slowing to a near halt. It was all over. Everything. His friends, his grades, his life... Her life. It was all so fucked, in one swift screw-up.

He remembered the clatter of steel hitting the tiles, he’d dropped the gun in an instant.

She fell down so fast. Every fleeting second felt a million miles away, like a silhouette, like a distant fog.

He remembered the sharp ringing that followed the gunfire, the throbbing between his ears, louder than his pleas that she’d be okay.

He remembered the red pooling around her, her life spilled on the floor, as if it was a warning sign, a red alert.

_I never meant for-_

_It wasn’t supposed to go down like that._

_I am so sorry, Chloe._


End file.
